Maybe we can stop time?
by BookSerpentess
Summary: They moved in perfect, liquid fluidity. One-shot, songfic of 'Stop Time' by Landon Austin.


**A/N: Hey, guys! This is a one-shot ****songfic**** that came while I was listening to Youtuber Landon Austin's new song **_**Stop Time**_**. The only word fit for it is RESPLENDENT, go and listen to it! Look it up on YouTube - links aren't corporating with me. Hmph. Anyway,**** you're welcome for giving you an awesome singer to listen to. ALL of his songs are pure brilliance! I Siriusly enjoy listening to his perfect voice. If you decide to listen to it (please do) comment that BookSerpentess said hi. ;)**

**Anyways, to my Betrayal and Agony readers: yes, I still have utterly no inspiration. **** I know, I know, terrible excuse… But school is still throwing me stress, don't forget. **

**And all Inheritance Cycle fans – go check out my best friend Glenshadow9! Go on my profile and click the link for it. (once again, links aren't working. *glowers at screen*) She is great. She'll scowl at me for doing this - promoting her, I mean - but I don't care. *evil laugh* **

**Anyways… Enjoy! Read this and go check out Landon's song! :3 I **_**know**_** the fic's Riddikulusly short, but, well, anyway, review and favourite if you liked it? ;) :3 **

_._

* * *

_._

**Maybe we can stop time?**

_Tonight I'll be waiting for you, baby_

_Come and see_

_We'll start a little game of hide and seek_

_If you wanna have some fun, find me (find me)_

The lurid chandelier rose above the dancers, sparkling and glimmering with silvery diamonds that reflected the many faces in the ballroom. The atmosphere was one of tension and looseness, lust and longing – of eyes watching each other. The music flowed and went on, and the dancers twirled.

_Make a wish (a wish)_

_I'll give you anything for just one kiss (just one kiss)_

_There's nothing I'll do that you don't eclipse _

_Could someone so perfect like you exist?_

A young man clad in jet black robes with dark green embroidered at the sides watched, sipping his drink slowly. His dark brown hair gleamed in the light that flashed, and the women who passed eyed him hungrily, but he paid them no heed.

His dark green eyes followed a young woman in an emerald green dress who tossed her hair over a shoulder and continued to walk with a glass in her hand, seemingly obvious to her observer's scrutiny.

_Let your heart come out_

_Run away with me_

_We could dance all night_

_If you'd stay with me_

The young woman strode, the back of her neck prickling a little. Her green eyes flickered and her flaxen hair cascaded down her back. The gazes of men followed her, but she ignored them, only keeping an eye out for one in particular.

Finally she stopped walking and huffed a bit. She raised the glass to her lips, but stopped when she finally saw him. Staring at her.

_Where the stars never fade_

_And the sun won't rise _

_We can live while we're young _

_Forever tonight _

The young man straightened, keeping eye contact with her. Setting his glass down on the nearest table, he exited the hall. The woman eyed him carefully and followed, setting down her own.

_We can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

He did not break his stride, aware that she was now following him. Her heels clinked on the glass floor.

_You and me, (and me) can be anything we want to be (want to be)_

_Let's be fearless, baby, let's be free (let's be free)_

_Take a leap and feel eternity (eternity)_

She narrowed her eyes. Where was he going?

_Let your heart come out_

_Run away with me_

_We could dance all night _

_If you'd stay with me_

He stopped by the library door, and without glancing around, threw open the doors and stalked in.

_Where the stars never fade _

_And the sun won't rise _

_We can live while we're young _

_Forever tonight_

She blinked, her curiosity awakened, and followed after him.

She stopped in her tracks.

_We can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

He was standing in an open space, his eyes glittering at her with an unseen purpose.

He raised a hand and reached his palm out for her to take.

_There's something in your eyes that makes the clock stop_

_There's something in your smile that takes me to the top_

_There's something in this moment_

_There's no letting go_

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely smirked at her.

She walked forward and took his hand.

_Just come a little closer_

_We can take it slow. _

_We can take it slow. _

His smirk turned predatory, and flames erupted in her stomach as she stared up into his verdant eyes. He drew her closer to him.

_Let your heart come out_

_Run away with me_

_We could dance all night_

_If you'd stay with me_

Once they were pressed against each other, he moved, and she moved, and they danced in silence, caught up in each other's eyes. He took her waist, and she his shoulder, and his grip tightened for a short moment before he twirled her.

The air was tight with tension. They were perfectly silent, and the books and the shelves did not seem to exist for them, although they did not knock anything. No, it was just he and her, and a dance floor.

_Where the stars never fade_

_And the sun won't rise_

_We can live while we're young_

_Forever tonight_

They moved in perfect, liquid fluidity. Darker green eyes stared into lighter green eyes.

The young man leaned his partner over his arm, and their gazes dropped southwards.

_We can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

_Maybe we can stop time, stop time (stop time)_

A clock somewhere in the manor struck midnight, and their lips met in exquisite intensity.

_Come a little closer_

_We can take it slow. _

_._

* * *

_._

**A/N – Review, pleaseeee? ;) And favourite it if you liked it? Pretty please with Thaphne on top? I hope I didn't make any mistakes, I checked so many times - but if you found any, you can tell me. :D**


End file.
